


Resurrection

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fix-It, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-SPECTRE, Post-Skyfall, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: He should be angry.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote.

When he sees her he thinks he ought to be angry. A year ago he held her in his arms as she died. Today she is standing in the sun in Canberra her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide in surprise.

He can’t turn away from her to talk to Madeleine, she might disappear into the crowd. So he only says, “I need to take care of something.” Then he releases Madeleine’s hand and walks quickly toward the small woman whose hair reflects the sun like silver, which was what caught his attention in the first place.

She stands rigid. He supposes she expects a confrontation. She flinches as he raises a hand to touch her face and it breaks him. So he pulls her into his arms and buries his face in the crook of her neck where he proceeds to weep as deeply as he did that night he lost her.

Somewhere behind him he knows Madeleine is watching and wondering why someone like James, who has been sparing in any display of emotion, let alone in public, seems to have completely lost himself.

He finally pulls away and looks at her for a moment. He slides his hands up her arms to cup her face and run a thumb across her lips. She shudders and closes her eyes and James smiles at this acknowledgment of what they once were to each other. Then he kisses her.

He has never kissed her in public before and it feels good. He wants those around him to know exactly what this woman means to him and, since he can’t shout it from the rooftops, this will have to do.

When they pull away from each other for breath, he leans his forehead against hers and begins to whisper how much he’s missed her and how much he loves her and how sorry he was they’d fought.

She holds his hands in hers and pulls away slightly to have a look at Madeleine. James groans internally at what must now be done.

He straightens his shoulders and gives her hand a squeeze before turning.

To his surprise, Madeleine has a slight smile on her face. She holds out her hand to his new companion and says, “You must be M. I’m Madeleine Swann.”

Both James and Olivia stare at her dumbfounded before James panics and thinks that maybe the whole thing is a set up and Madeleine is really with whomever it is M is hiding from.

Madeleine quickly quiets his concerns with an explanation.

”Blofeld called her your beloved M,” she says.

Her eyes hold a sadness and a resignation. But James can’t find he’s bothered by her feelings. He already knows he’s a cold bastard for it but it can’t be helped.

He doesn’t know where to go from here but saying goodbye to Madeleine is inevitable and saying goodbye to Olivia cannot happen to him again.


End file.
